Boda Sangrienta
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Le preguntó mil veces, hasta que, cansada del rechazo, decidió terminar con él. Belarus/Rusia, con cameo de America. T por violencia y muerte de un personaje. R&R please!


**Boda Sangrienta**

By Ireth Isilra

_(APH no me pertenece)_

"_¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?"_ Preguntó cuando aún era pequeña, y sus ojos, brillantes de inocencia, lo observaban con gran admiración. Y él la miraría con la misma ternura con la que se mira a persona que más quieres en el mundo, mientras la arropaba con su propia bufanda.

"_Cuando deje de nevar Natalia, y cuando tú seas toda una mujer; te prometo que el primer verano de tu adultez, te haré mi esposa"_ respondía, dándole ánimos para sobrellevar la oleadas de bárbaros, los asaltos a sus ciudades y por sobretodo el frío invierno.

* * *

"_¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?"_ Volvió a preguntar cuando era una adolescente, y el brillo de sus ojos ya no era de inocencia, si no de determinación. Y él no la miraría, demasiado pendiente de los conflictos europeos como para preocuparse de ese tipo de caprichos de jovencita.

"_No ahora Natalia, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos; pero te prometo que el primer verano de tu adultez, te haré mi esposa" _respondía, mientras ella, incondicional como siempre había sido, se paraba junto a él en los momento más críticos de la tradición zarista y en el alza de la doctrina de Marx.

* * *

"_¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?"_ Insistió nuevamente cuando ya era una joven mujer, hecha y derecha. Sus ojos brillaban esta vez con esperanza, con la ilusión de que ese verano -finalmente ese verano- las promesas que su hermano venía haciéndole desde que era niña por fin llegaran a concretarse. Y él la miraría con temor a esa obsesión, que ya rebosaba los límites de lo permitido.

"_No me casaré contigo Natalia, ni este verano, ni nunca"_ respondía a la pregunta con la frialdad más grande del mundo. Colocando un muro de hielo entre ellos, sintiendo que alguien debía detenerla en esta locura.

Y ella haría caso omiso a las negativas de su hermano, mostrándole que podía ser útil, espiando al americano y soportando la radiación que Ucrania le tiró encima sin quejarse ni una sola vez.

* * *

"_Vengo a preguntártelo una ultima vez: ¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?"_ pregunta en tono de ultimátum, en los últimos años de Guerra Fría. Con la mirada dolida de tanta negativa y una expresión de fierro en la cara. Y él le devuelve la mirada, cansado, pero con una idea macabra en la cabeza.

"_El día en que muera América, Natalia; te prometo que el día en que ese yankee capitalista este bajo tierra, yo te haré mi esposa"_ responde, dándole a entender que esa es su oportunidad para probar que es valiosa. Y la joven corre a sus brazos, parándose de puntillas para rozar los fríos labios de Rusia.

"_No te __decepcionaré_, lyubimaya_, lo juró"_ dice aún abrazándolo, con una sonrisa de gratitud jugueteando en la boca, que no hace más que asustar la nación más grande del mundo.

Él la toma por los hombros para separar sus cuerpos y la mira con la misma sonrisa infantil que le dedica a los otros países, cuando quiere asustarlos _"Entonces no tienes tiempo que perder, ¿_da_?"_ ella asiste sin dudarlo y se aleja de él corriendo, en busca de sus mejores armas.

"_¡Natalia!"_ la muchacha se gira a verlo, esperando que continúe. _"El solsticio de verano es en una semana… No querrás perderte tu propia boda" _vuelve a sonreír con fingida inocencia, mientras ella estira la mano en forma de despedida.

"_Lo sé,_ brat_. Estaré aquí antes de eso. ¡Y con buenas noticias!"_ le dice finalmente, siguiendo su camino; mientra la letanía de "kol, kol, kol" se escapa de los labios del ruso casi sin querer. Dentro de una semana, una de sus dos peores pesadillas estará bajo tierra.

Y ruega, a todos los dioses, para que le den la satisfacción de verlos muertos a ambos.

* * *

No puede creer las noticias que le llegan desde el otro lado del océano. No pueden ser ciertas, no puede estar leyendo en los titulares: "Ataque nuclear bielorruso deja a los Estados Unidos en ruinas". Mira en calendario, justo es solsticio de verano.

No lo cree, ni siquiera cuando Inglaterra –borracho como sólo él puede estarlo- va declararle la guerra por hacer sufrir a América.

No lo cree, ni siquiera cuando ve llegar a Natalia, cubierta en sangre que no es suya y la cabeza en alto, con la elegancia que tanto la caracteriza.

Y no debe creerlo...

"_Entonces" _sonríe, por más que no le guste la idea, es un hombre de palabra y sabe lo que Natalia viene a reclamar_ "¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?"_ pregunta, y sus ojos brillan con maldad y deleite.

"_No me casaré contigo, Iván, ni este verano ni nunca"_

La respuesta es clara, pero no puede dejar de extrañarse ¿había escuchado bien? _"Disculpa, creo que entendí bien, ¿Qué haz dicho?"_

Una macabra sonrisa aparece en la cara de la joven, que hiela la sangre de su hermano _"Lo que haz escuchado, no me casaré contigo"_ dice con voz fría, y justo tras ella aparece la figura de alguien que debía estar muerto.

"_¿Alfred?"_ Su corazón se acelera _"¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!"_ su vista pasa de Natalia a su enemigo y luego de vuelta.

"_Buenas noches, camarada Ivan"_ dice el americano y segundos después todo es confusión. Busca su arma en su abrigo, siente un dolor punzante, ve una pistola en la mano de Jones, y luego baja la vista hacia sí mismo, para notar que un cuchillo se le ha atravesado justo en medio del pecho.

Cae de rodillas y levanta la vista hacia Natalia _"¿U-una trampa?"_ pregunta sin poder creer que su obsesionada hermana le haya eso esto _"¿Por qué?"_

"_No me amas y nunca lo harás, _brat._" _es la respuesta que le da la joven, que se acerca a él, viéndolo con ojos acuosos, pero sin ni una gota de remordimiento _"el dolor que sietes ahora no es nada en comparación al dolor que sentí con tu desprecio"_ le dice, con veneno en la voz, sacando de un sólo tirón el cuchillo de su pecho.

"Poka_, mi querido principe. Que bandadas de demonios te lleven a tu descanso eterno"_ le susurra al oído, limpiando el cuchillo en su delantal para luego levantarse y con un ágil movimiento encaminarse, cual novia hacia un altar, a los brazos de Alfred, quien sonríe ante la eminente victoria.

Los ojos de Ivan comienzan a nublarse, el sabor a sangre en su boca es insoportable. Sabe que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina. Y entonces, vuelve a levantar la vista, buscando los ojos de la traidora, los ojos de sus enemigos.

Y lo último que ve, la última imagen que se lleva de este mundo es la de los dos, su hermana y su peor enemigo, tomados de la mano, alejándose de él.

"_Al fin y al cabo ganaste, camarada Jones"_ logra susurrar, justo antes de exhalar su último suspiro.

* * *

R&R es todo lo que un autor pide... Sean buenos o malos, nos basta con saber que lo leyeron y que alguna impresión les dejó...


End file.
